


Meet Again

by ObscuredTempest



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredTempest/pseuds/ObscuredTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easy delights of yesterday are the painful reality of today. Short drabble. Might turn this into the first of a series. Dialogue + some narrative format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Again

"Frederick?"  
 _Hn?_  
"Frederick, if you're going to sleep, you should really go home."  
 _Screw that._  
"Don't tell me I need to disinfect the lounge."  
 _Huh?_  
"Don't act like that. You are the master of 'obvious'."  
"You do _not_ need to disinfect the lounge! Geeze!" New voice. One that makes his lips quirk at the corner.  
 _...desks, maybe._  
" _Frederick!_ " But she laughs, anyway.  
"Fred, you aren't allowed to pull her from the team on maternity leave." Scolding, half-hearted. Might care more than he lets on, but it's said easily enough.  
"H-hey!"  
 _Would kids even be possible with all the shit we work around?_  
"We are _not_ testing that, thank you." She sounds breathless with the objection, though, like she sincerely wasn't expecting it. Makes his lips curl higher.  
Footsteps guide one of them away, but the woman's sigh indicates it wasn't her.  
 _...Aria?_  
"Hm?"  
He has to pause, not really sure what he's asking.  
 _Would you want kids?_  
"I think it's a little early to be asking that." Teasing; he can hear the smile.  
 _Yeah, well. Subject's up._  
Her laughter, sweet and vibrant, is enough to finally get him to crack open an eye, pull his arms from behind his head and sit up on the couch, tug her into his lap. He presses a kiss to short red hair and she winds her arms around his shoulders almost shyly, like they haven't been together as long as they have. He doesn't always pay her the attention she deserves, isn't always the best person for her to be going around with, but he loves her all the same. Brilliant mind and all the little things. Somehow, he's lucky enough that she still loves him, too.  
\--

Sol stands over Justice, watching the last flickers of life fade from the Gear, red hair splayed around her like some kind of funeral veil. 

"Sleep," he murmurs, voice rough with disuse having turned so violently to constant shouting, calling, casting. 

He thinks she's watching him when the light of her eyes goes dark, and for a moment he's convinced she was reaching for him at the end. 

_Perhaps one day, the three of us can talk again._


End file.
